Three Semesters
by FreeingAlys
Summary: They still had three semesters together. One-shot. Liley.


**Title: **Three Semesters  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **iheartdotdotdot  
**Summary: **They still had three semesters together.  
**Author's Note: **Happy Holidays!

**Three Semesters**

Miley Stewart smiled as her girlfriend of three years, Lilly Truscott, sat down next to her. "I love the snow!" Lilly exclaimed looking out at the fresh snow from the common room window.

Miley always forgot that Lilly had been born and raised in Malibu, and she had never had a white Christmases before college. This was only Lilly's third white Christmas that she had ever had.

While Miley, she had been used to white Christmases, until moving to Malibu when she was thirteen. "I keep forgetting this is all new to you."

Lilly nodded her head. Her bright yellow hair fell past her shoulders. "I love it here. I am so glad I followed you here instead of going to UCLA." Lilly glanced at Miley. "I am so glad." She added.

Miley smiled at Lilly the story replaying in her mind. They had just graduated from high school, Miley was ready to go back to Tennessee, she missed her home. Lilly was supposed to stay in California and go to UCLA, just like her mother had always wanted for Lilly. But last minute, Lilly followed Miley to Tennessee where they started to date. "Me too." Miley agreed with Lilly.

Lilly pressed her soft, pink lips against Miley's. Miley shut her eyes and inhaled the gingerbread scent on Lilly. Lilly had been cooking gingerbread cookies since yesterday, she was getting ready to go back to Malibu, where they would be spending Christmas with their families. "You smell nice." Miley murmured.

Lilly let out a laugh. "I smell and look awful. I haven't even showered today." Lilly stood up off the couch in the middle of the common room. "I should finish the cookies and get ready for our flight."

Miley nodded her head. Their flight. They had a flight to go back to California in three hours. Miley walked over to the window and stared at the white snow that was gently falling down. She had missed Tennessee. She was glad to be able to go to college in Tennessee, it was their junior year. Miley and Lilly only had one more year of college before they had to go into the real world. Miley was sure that was completely ready for it.

"What are you thinking?" Miley turned around. She watched Lilly put gingerbread cookies in another plastic container to take home for Christmas.

"I was thinking about what will happen when this ends." Miley told Lilly. Miley walked up to the common room kitchen counter. Miley sat down on one of the stools that was under the counter. "What will we do Lilly?" Miley asked sounding more scared than she had intended.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders as she set teh last gingerbread cookie in the container. "I don't know Mile..." Lilly looked at Miley, her eyes were dark and her lips were turned down. "We'll figure it out when it happens." Lilly promised.

Miley nodded her head. She knew that she should just take that as teh answer and move on. But she couldn't. Miley needed to know what was going to happen, she hated not knowing. "I just...I want to know."

Lilly let out a sigh as she pressed the lid down on the plastic container. "What happens is what happens."

"I know that Lilly, but I need to know more. I want to know that we'll be okay, that everything...will just be okay." Miley finished lamely.

"You're being really silly Miley." Lilly set the container off to the side of the counter. She dropped her elbows on the counter and leaned towards Miley. "This will all work itself out. Let's just enjoy the next three semesters that we do have left."

Miley nodded her head. She had to take that as an answer. It had to be enough, even though she knew that it wasn't enough for her. She needed more answers and she wanted them now. "Okay." Miley forced a smile to let Lilly know that she was okay. "Fine."

"Thank you. Let's just enjoy Christmas." Lilly smiled at Miley then she kissed her softly on the lips again. "I love you Miley."

"I love you too Lilly."

Lilly turned back to cleaning up her gingerbread cookie mess as Miley stared down at the counter. She was glad for the college years that she had been given with Lilly, but after college, their futures were so uncertain. Miley had no idea where she was going to go and as far as she knew, Lilly didn't either.

Going out into the real world was going to be the hardest part of their relationship. They would have to decide to either keep dating, break up or move in with each other wherever they decided to live. And when they moved in with each other? They would have to find some way to explain it to their parents, they would have to tell them that they loved each other and that they were dating. It was complicated and hard. Miley didn't want to choose either one of those choices.

Miley just wanted to keep staying in Tennessee with the girl she loved watching the snow come down. She didn't want anything to change or be different. These last three years had been the best years for Miley, she didn't want them to become nothing more than she just a time in her life. She didn't want them to become memories.

"I'm going to get our stuff out in the car." Miley told Lilly.

"Okay. I have to shower and then I will meet you out there." Lilly answered.

"Okay."

"I love you Miley." Lilly said again smiling wide at Miley.

Miley matched the smile the best she could. "I love you too." Miley walked over to Lilly and gave her a hug. She pressed her body against Lilly's and she closed her eyes. Everything was going to be okay, it would have to be okay. They still had three semesters, three great semesters to spend with each other carefree and in love.

It would be okay.

"Okay, we should go now." Lilly said quietly, her cheek smashed against Miley's shoulder.

"Right." Miley let Lilly out of the hug and she smiled at her. "See you in a bit."

"Bye Miley."

Miley turned on her heel and walked out of the common room. Everything was going to be fine, it was going to be okay. They had each other for three more semesters and that was the upside to everything.

Three semesters.


End file.
